Grell's Cup of Tea Chapter I
by TheShinigamiMangosteen
Summary: Grell finds out what William is after. (I know it's still short-ish, but about 300 words longer than the one before. xD And the next chapter will be over 1000 words. *promises*)


**Grell's Cup of Tea****  
Chapter I  
A Chance for Romance**

Is this reality or just my resplendent fantasies manifesting within me? William is actually in my home, standing next to me. Our eyes collide and there's this certain, passionate ambiance wrapping around us. We're pulled towards each other like a pair of magnets that have longed to collide for ages. I'm on the verge of paradise as our lips connec and tongues sought each other in hunger... oh wait, that's one of the fantasies. I snap back to reality and sense the disparaging, mundane glare that William is giving me. It must have been quite obvious to him who I was daydreaming of. Unless he thinks that I spontaneously start so stare into nothingness, stand still and be completely mute for a good 5 minutes.

I quickly pull myself back to the situation and rush towards him before he has the chance to notice the mess I've made of my kitchen when I first sensed him coming. I'm about to ask him what gives me the pleasure of him paying a visit to my residence.  
"I know that expression of eagerness on your face, Grell. But I hope that you don't have your expectations set up too high, since I'm only here to deliver you the licence for your modified death-scythe. You should've registered it ages ago."  
I was mentally prepared to jump on his strong arms and be carried to my bedroom(or drag him there if needed), but now shivers of disappointment run down my spine. I should have known that he was here for business. Crestfallen, I reach out my hand to grab the licence. When our hands slightly touch, I think to myself that this is the only bit of affection I'll get from him in a long while. Besides, he's wearing gloves so I guess it doesn't count as physical contact?

William and I are both sitting by the living-room table. I convinced him to stay with the excuse of someone from the association having to monitor as I fill the licence. I can't really concentrate on doing so, now that he's even closer to me than before. My hands are shaking and the words on the paper start to scatter around. I try to fill in all the necessary parts, but the task seems impossible. I guess I won't be getting my fabulous chainsaw licenced this time. I point out that I'm done, but William doesn't seem to care at all. He merely takes the sheet and places it inside a briefcase, which is as dark & sleek as his ravishing hair. He gets up and starts heading towards the door. I feel surprisingly let-down by him, but still follow. As we walk in the hallway, I get this rare feeling of melancholy. You know how the romantic, black & white film noirs from the 1940's always have an emotional ending, where the ever-so-happy couple kisses in slow motion? This situation is awfully similar, excluding the romance. We're almost at the door, yet it feels like a long way to go. Maybe my subconsciousness is slowing down time, so I can enjoy the presence of him to the fullest. A feeling of self-loathing is creeping around me as well. Should I really be convincing myself that someday I actually might pass through his tough personality and form the connection that I so desire? I snap out of these thoughts as William's hand reaches the doorknob. I expect him to slip outside as quickly as possible and slam the door shut, but he's not opening the door. Instead his head starts to turn towards me and he starts to speak.

"I almost forgot to tell you, or rather didn't tell you intentionally that we're been assigned on a reaping together. As much as this loathes me, we're both going to have to go through with this. Will not do good for neither of our reputation to handle this unprofessionally."  
The naturally scarlet blush returns to my cheeks. I can see the hue of lifes diversity again. My mind is filled with joy as I barely manage to prevent myself screaming out loud. He tells me that we're going to have to begin immediately, but I'm still in my morning attire. Promptly, I rush to my wardrobe, grab all of my clothing and head for the bathroom. I've got to look as soignée as I can while working with my beloved. I dress up as quickly as I can, and start applying make-up. I can hear William opening the door and stepping out. He won't go much further without me, I'm sure. He's just going to wait right outside, just as I've always waited for him; as I always will wait for him. Right?


End file.
